To his horror
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: Will Dib be able to survive what Zim is doing to him, or would he die in the progress. I own nothing but the senerios.
1. Chapter 1

To his horror

It's been a tiring day. It always has been, if you were the outcast of the school. A school that does anything in their own ways to torment what they find different. As he came close to the door of his home. He had gotten out a shiny silver key out of his pockets. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. To his horror, he saw a scum bag alien who had started the tormenting in the first place. Zim.

His eyes narrow automatically at the sight of him. Taste of venom seeps through his mouth and throat. There in front of him, in the living room, no idea of how or why he was there to begin with. His composer beginning to slip into his now panicky haze mind, as he looks around to find a way to help in his defense.

"You shouldn't be afraid yet Dib-stink. It's not like I am going to kill you yet. I came for a reason. And killing you will just ruin my purpose of my planning." A demonic grin appearing in his features.

"What the hell do you want you douche bag of alien scum? Didn't you have enough of trying to tormenting me for the day?" His voice void of any emotion that give that scum bag any pleasure.

"Oh, you see Earth-stink. You'll see in the mean time." And that is all I've heard before I black out. His movements a little too fast for me to see clearly on how he did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

*inside Dib's dream*

I'm running as far and away as I go to get away from that alien scum bag of a monster. But he is always closing in on me. No matter how much I try to hurt him or anything else for that matter.

I had gotten to a dead end of an alley in my personal escape from hell. My eyes scan for any way to escape from being trap near that damn son of a bitch. I hear him getting closer and closer to me as I panic at the idea of what he is going to do to me. I hear him chanting a few minutes. .

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

My heart race and skip a few beeps at the sounds of his voice. Who wouldn't if anyone has been tormented by this scum bag asshole. His footsteps can be heard a foot away. Even with some of his taunts of calling me a assbanit, or anything else for the pass few years of middle and high school.

"Oh~ Dib-toy, why are you running and hiding from the ALMIGHTY Zim? You should know your punishment by now for you doing it." I heard his prossessive laugher echo towards me.

My eyes close tightly to block out the horror that is coming after me.

I started to whisper some lyrics from a song I heared from a while ago.

I've been travellin' on this road too long

Just tryna find my way back home

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And oh

My eyes close tighter before the awfully felt physical abuse that comes from that idiot of an alien spicies . I never thought it would end up this way, me getting what he calls it 'specail treatment'. I whisper some more of the lyrics becomes and almost kills me, to only to be heal back quickly and end up in the same cycle as before.

Ever had one of them days wish would've stayed home  
Run into a group of niggas who gettin' they hate on  
You walk by  
They get wrong  
You reply then shit get blown  
Way outta proportion  
Way past discussion

"Oh Dib-toy, I got something new to try out. I would horrorble like this as part of your punishment."

*as Dib's 'dream' continues, heres what Zim doing in the meantime*

"mmm. . . . seems like the experiment I'm doing on the Dib-stink is going smoothly. I can not wait for more of our little game we play."

Shouts and laughter can be heard coming from an annoying robot, Gir.

"As long as the experiment goes well. I am closer to my goal of total of destroying this flithy planet."

* * *

**AN: Hello people of fanfiction, I am adopting this story to people that are interested and have ideas of how to finish this story. But you have to pm first and give me your general ideas of your take on finishing this story. I am very sorry to my readers out there that actually like this story in the first place. I am not able to finish this story.**


End file.
